


Birthday Gifts

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know if British schools have concerts like we do here and I have no idea if Sean's daughter plays an instrument. In my world, both things are true.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if British schools have concerts like we do here and I have no idea if Sean's daughter plays an instrument. In my world, both things are true.

So far Sean's birthday hasn't been particularly fun. The last series of interviews had been behind schedule and he'd missed his flight. Once in the air the turbulence set his nerves on fire, and as soon as he was home he'd been greeted with a curt message from Mel reminding him that Molly's school concert was that evening and he had promised to be there. Ten minutes later he was back in London traffic, on the way to being short-tempered and surly.

By the time he returned home it was past 10 and he needed to lie down, his head pounding from the interminable cacophony of woodwinds and brass. But Molly had been incredible, her boundless talent far surpassing the other children on the program (in his completely unbiased opinion of course). And the joy on her face when she saw him in the audience made the night one of the best in his life.

He grabbed some aspirin in the kitchen and swallowed them dry as he headed for bed. Stepping into the darkened room, the light from the hall spilled inside, exposing a pile of hastily discarded clothes in the corner. Then the beautiful sight of Viggo's nude body sprawled on top of the sheets filled his vision. He looked at his lover's too thin frame, could see the weariness and exhaustion in the stiffness of his back and a brow still furrowed even in sleep, and his heart overflowed with love and protectiveness.

Removing his clothes, he took a quilt from the closet then slowly slid onto the bed, carefully pulling Viggo into his arms while wrapping them both in the coverlet. Viggo turned instinctively into the embrace, burrowed under Sean's chin and sighed contentedly into his neck. The pain in Sean's temples subsided as he stroked Viggo's back and gently smoothed his hair, silently giving thanks for his children and the incredible man that shared his life. This had turned into a special birthday after all.


End file.
